heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Dealing with Bullies
When a bully torments the hero/heroine or someone he/she loves, someone has to take a stand. This usually happens for these reasons: * To protect a loved one/friend * To defend oneself * To win a lady's heart Noteworthy Examples * Mufasa puts Shenzi, Banzai and Ed in their place to save his son. * Peter Parker succeeds in beating Flash Thompson in a fight, courtesy of a radioactive spider's bite. * When Smitty and his gang torment Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo gives him a good spanking and drives the bullies away. * Gosalyn Mallard beats the bully Tank Muddlefoot to defend her friend Honker * When Scut Farkus torments Ralphie Parker and his buddies, our hero goes nuclear and savagely attacks Scut, all the while spouting profanities. * Yugi Muto has dealt with bullies many times before the anime series begins * Just as Gaston is about to kill the Beast, Belle's love for him drives him to put the villain in his place. * Judy Hopps stands up to Gideon Grey to save innocent children. * Thomas stands un to Deasel 10 to save Lady, and stands up to Vinnie to save Phillip. * Darkwing Duck stands up to Negaduck to save his friends * Bambi stands up to Ronno to win Faline's heart. * Balto stands up to Steele in a bid to save the sick children of Nome. * Will Hunting puts Clark in his place to win Skylar's heart. * Spejson dealing with Cieślak for bullying Wojtas * When Draco Malfoy torments Hermione Granger for her heritage, our heroine initially prepares to off him with her wand, but instead punches him in the schnozz, sending him and his gang running for the hills. * Courtesy of Marty McFly's courage, George McFly stands up to Biff Tannen and knocks him out with a swift punch to save his lady love. *Hubie stands up to Drake in his place to win Marina's love. *Woody, aided by the Mutant Toys, stand up to Sid Phillips to save Buzz Lightyear. *Beethoven scares the bullies away who were trying to bullying Ted Newton. *When Biff Tannen is tormenting Loraine Baines, George McFly punches Biff in the face knocking him out and thus saving Loraine. * Mr Miyagi stands up to John Lawrence and his crew to save Daniel. * Mr Han Stands up to Cheng to save Dre Parker. Quotes Gallery Judy Hopps standing up to Gideon Grey.png|Judy Hopps standing up to Gideon Gray. Spejson dealing with Cieślak for bullying Wojtas.png|Spejson dealing with Cieślak for bullying Wojtas Mufasa putting the hyenas in their place.png|Mufasa pins Shenzi, Banzai & Ed to save his son. Hermione punching Draco.jpg|Hermione Granger standing up to Draco Malfoy and punching him in the nose Lilo facing Myrtle Edmonds.png|Lilo standing up to Mertle Edmonds ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-960.jpg|Manny battling angry rhinos Carl and Frank to protect Sid. Olie is angry and rude to Screwy.PNG|Olie Polie standing up to Screwy, to stop picking on his best friend, Billy Thomas Is Angry And Rude To Vinnie.png|Thomas standing up to Vinnie to protect Phillip. Ralphie Parker attacking Scut Farkus.png|Ralphie Parker going nuclear and attacking Scut Farkus to protect himself and his friends Hubie standing up to Drake.png|Hubie fighting Drake to save Marina Mrs. Jumbo driving away bullies to save her son.png|Mrs. Jumbo driving away bullies to protect Dumbo Homer_vs_Nelson.png|Homer dealing with Nelson a331ff3b66118fbb9181840edf2c3c59.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls dealing with Mitch Mitchelson Woody and the mutant toys doing a number on Sid to rescue Buzz.png|Woody and the Mutant Toys standing up to Sid to save Buzz Lightyear Morton Schmidt telling off Mercedes.png|Morton Schmidt standing up to Mercedes to stop trying to kiss him. KungTimmy026.jpg|Mr.Turner dealing with Francis Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Freedom